


Una palabra

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Jealousy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Lo usual no parecía estar funcionando, por lo que Kintarou necesitaba encontrar otra forma de atraer la atención de Sakuno.





	Una palabra

Usualmente una palabra bastaba.

Kintarou lo sabía bien por la experiencia que significaba el llamarla por su nombre cada vez que la veía por casualidad en una estación de tren o en la mitad de una calle o entre los espectadores de un partido o donde fuese que tuviese la suerte de encontrarse con ella.

Todas esas veces ella se había sorprendido y girado de inmediato hacia él, respondiéndole el saludo con una sonrisa a pesar del sobresalto previo y esperando a que él se acercara, cosa que él siempre hacía para iniciar una conversación que continuaban hasta que tuviesen que separarse.

Pero ahora no estaban hablando y Sakuno casi parecía haber olvidado que él estaba a su lado.

El que no estuviesen hablando al comienzo tenía sentido, pues estaban viendo el primer partido de Koshimae en el abierto de Australia, pero según pasaban los juegos y se hacía más obvio que su oponente no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar, Kintarou perdió el interés.

De por sí prefería jugar en vez de ver y si el partido estaba tan aburrido, con más razón; lo cual lo traía de regreso a la situación actual y Sakuno.

Ella sí estaba viendo el partido con emoción, sonriendo y palmoteando después de cada punto, sin verse afectada por la gran ventaja de Koshimae.

Eso no lo molestaba, claro. Él también quería que Koshimae ganara ese y sus demás partidos, para así poderlo enfrentar mejor en el próximo torneo, pero ahora también quería recuperar la atención de Sakuno.

—Na, Sakuno-chan —dijo por la que sentía como la doceava vez.

—Sí —contestó Sakuno, obviamente sin haberle puesto atención y sonriéndole a la imagen de la pantalla—. Como siempre, Ryoma-kun está jugando muy bien.

—Sakuno-chan... —repitió en voz no muy alta debido a su falta de ánimos. De haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona habría enfatizado sus palabras lanzando un cojín o dos, pero al tratarse de Sakuno esperó con no mucha paciencia por una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Kintarou suspiró. Aparte de gritar no se le ocurría nada que hacer, pero no veía la necesidad de hacerlo estando en la misma habitación, sentado en el mismo sofá y tan cerca que de estirar un brazo podría tocarla...

Ah. Eso le daba una idea.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, Kintarou se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado, acercándose poco a poco a Sakuno. Aun si ella se daba cuenta antes de que él cerrara la distancia, él lograría su objetivo; pero, a pesar de eso, Kintarou contuvo su respiración, queriendo sorprenderla como siempre lo hacía.

Sin poder evitar sonreír, Kintarou se impulsó lo suficiente para tocar la mejilla de Sakuno con sus labios y luego retrocedió, expectante.

—¡To... Tooyama-kun! ¿Q-qué...?

La reacción fue inmediata: Sakuno movió no sólo su cabeza sino todo el cuerpo en su dirección, con su rostro tomando color rápidamente y sus ojos abiertos por completo.

El comentarista del partido anunció que comenzaba el nuevo juego, con Koshimae al servicio, pero Sakuno, todavía con sus mejillas totalmente coloradas, no apartó su mirada de Kintarou.

Kintarou sonrió, haciendo signos de victoria en dirección al televisor, que mostraba a Koshimae respondiendo un smash y consiguiendo un nuevo punto.

—Gané —afirmó Kintarou en un tono gozoso. Porque no sólo había conseguido la atención de Sakuno mientras Koshimae seguía jugando, también lo había logrando sin decir una sola palabra.


End file.
